Yoru Matsuda
'Yoru Matsuda '(松田夜, Matsuda Yoru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Kazuma. He was initially the heir to the Matsuda clan, however he was replaced after the birth of his younger half-brother Hideki. Background Yoru is the elder son of the Matsuda clan head, Tatsuo, and due to this he was the heir to the clan. After his mother died on a mission when he was still young, Yoru was forced to acknowledge that his father married a new wife, Yuki, and that he became a brother to Hideki. Since his father couldn't tolerate him anymore, due to reminding him too much of Kohaku, Yoru was sent to live with his maternal grandmother, who raised and trained him to the best of her ability. After Yoru was sent to live with his grandmother Seiko, his younger stepbrother Hideki was announced as the new heir of the Matsuda clan. When he graduated, he was placed on Team Kazuma alongside Kazuki Sakamoto and Anzu Sarutobi under the command of Kazuma Narai. Personality Yoru is mostly an aloof individual, however when he is with the people he is close to, he shows his true colours: a kind-hearted teenager who only wants to be understood. He often gets too attached to someone, and this sometimes serves as a comic relief when Yoru and the "victim", mainly Anzu or Kazuki, start arguing about his antics. When the situation calls for it, Yoru is calm and serious, able to process thoughts quickly and strategize a plan. Yoru deeply cares for his best friend and rival Kazuki, and has an ongoing, somewhat childish rivalry with him. Kazuki often challenges him to pointless challenges, however Yoru always accepts to prove that he is superior to Kazuki. They regularly ask Anzu's opinion on who's better. When he first met his future wife Momiji, he was annoyed that she was so shy around everyone, however he tolerated her nonetheless because Seiko seemed to have grown attached to her. As Momiji outgrew her shyness, Yoru grew romantic feelings for her, and he was often embarrased that Anzu teased him about Momiji. He deeply cares for his wife and daughter, however his duties as a loyal shinobi, much like his teammate Kazuki's, made it harder to spend as much time with his family as he wanted. Because of this, his relationship with Hinoe is noticably strained, however he has proven to be a loving father and husband multiple times. Appearance Yoru has fair skin, dark blue eyes and dark brown hair - traits that he has inherited from his mother. In addition, his eye shape is also inherited from her. From his father, he inherited the shape of his face. In Part I, Yoru wore a black and green short-sleeved hooded jacket, with the hood covering his head, black shorts, standard blue shinobi sandals and his forehead protector on his forehead. He parts his hair in the middle, and is jaw-length. In Part II, Yoru keeps his colour scheme, and he wears a hooded jacket that's very similar to his Part I jacket, however it gained dark green outlines on the shoulder and it's sleeve is longer; rolled up to his elbows. He wears long black pants and black boots. His forehead protector is now on a black cloth, and he wears bandages on his left lower arm, which matches with his best friend and rival Kazuki, who wears one on his right lower arm. He later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi sandals. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yoru, at age 19, has let his hair grow to shoulder-length, which he keeps in a ponytail on the back, and his bangs fall freely on his forehead. He moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a dark green sleeved top with long sleeves, black pants and black shinobi sandals. While off-duty, he wears a dark green sweatshirt with black hoods and black shorts with sandals. Abilities Hiden This hiden is used by members of the Matsuda clan. Yoru can connect his 'chakra hands' with other people, and with this he can get a connection to their chakra system. He mainly uses it on Anzu and Kazuki. These 'chakra hands' can also gain a physical grip on the connected counterpart, thus allowing him to push or pull them as he sees fit. The hands, if they're both connected to someone, can extract chakra from them and insert it into himself or to the other counterpart, with Yoru acting as a medium for that to happen: this is chakra balancing, which means that while the two others are connected to him they have an equal amount of chakra in their storage, and if one of them uses a technique while the other is on standby, the latter will have a half of the amount of necessary chakra usage taken away. It can be a dangerous technique if its aimed at you, since it can extract all of your chakra, thus knocking you out or killing you if all of it is taken. The downside of this hiden is that it takes up a lot of concentration from the user and if it is in motion, the user may become immobile for a while; if it is overused, it can put the user in a self-induced coma from chakra loss, since the hands themselves are made up of the chakra of the user. Status Part I See also: Plot of Naruto Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Konoha Crush : Main article: Invasion of Konoha Arc Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Naruto's Back: Friend's Tracks Two years after Naruto left the village with Jiraiya for special training, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Yoru and his teammates were randomly split up and sent to different rooms to take the written test. He was in the same room with Neji, Hinata and Chōji. On a monitor, Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. Ultimately, Neji figured out the proper method for each group to score perfectly by sending a specfic number of vibrations through the wall. After all the teams understood and answered their respective questions and time was up, Shikaramu instructed everyone to answer a second question on the backside of their sheet. He asked in a situation that requires a decoy, which teammate would be sacrificed. With this also meaning that teammate would be disqualified from the exam, Yoru, valuing his friendship with his teammates, chose not to answer at all. This proved to be the correct answer, allowing his whole team to pass the first exam. Afterwards, because there were too many who passed, a race was to be held to Sunagakure, where only the first 30 to arrive would qualify for the second exam. Ultimately, Yoru and his team made it to Sunagakure and qualified for the second round. The following night, as all the participants were ready to eat dinner, everyone grew nervous about the overly-sweaty Burami ruining the food, which caused the genin to quickly try to stop him, resulting in Neji using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and accidentally destroying the food. As tension grew between everyone over the recent event, an all-out brawl began. Eventually everyone lost their desire to fight when Fū arrived with her optimistic ways. The following day, the second exam began. Like the last exam in Konohagakure, the teams were each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to obtain the missing scroll within three days. They were then required to bring the set to main building in the centre of the Demon Desert. During the Timeskip .... Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Akatsuki Suppression Mission : Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc .... Pain's Assault : Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc ... Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc ... Adventures at Sea Arc : Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc .... Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc .... Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc ..... Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc .... Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes ..... Post-Part II Naruto 7: The Last : Main article: Naruto 7: The Last ..... Epilogue Years later, Yoru marries Momiji, who would give birth to their daughter. In the epilogue, Yoru is seen on a mission with Kazuki, playfully bantering between each other, indicating that their childish rivalry didn't end, even if they're already adults. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire .... Naruto 5: Blood Prison : Main article: Naruto 5: Blood Prison .... Naruto 6: Road to Ninja .... Video Games Yoru Matsuda is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Yoru literally means "night" (夜). * Yoru's voice actors are the same as Tomoe from the Kamisama Hajimemashita anime. * According to the databook(s): ** Yoru's hobbies are walking and reading. ** Yoru doesn't particularly want to fight anyone. ** Yoru likes ramen, and his least favourite is dumplings. ** Yoru has completed 47 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Yoru's favourite word is "comrades" (同志, Dōshi). Quotes *QUOTES Reference Yoru Matsuda is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Category:DRAFT